


Justice

by VicenteValtieri



Series: A Thousand Lives Unlived [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Guilt, Help, Humorous Ending, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Assumptions make afts of you and me. And most of the time, things work out all right, regardless.





	Justice

Optimus considered himself an even-tempered mech. He wasn’t given to fits of uncontrollable anger or to hysteria. 

Which made the fact that he needed to be having this interview all the more unacceptable to the Prime.

“So, what is this about?” Rung questioned, holding his datapad in one servo and a stylus in the other. “Your note was rather vague.”

“I need your advice and your audials on a matter of importance.” Optimus admitted. “I have… Done something that I consider repugnant and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Of course.” Rung had had to hear many such stories from various Autobot soldiers. Most of them were guilty over going too far with a surrendering Decepticon or with a prisoner. However, he had never thought that the Prime himself would sit in the chair across from him. “Anything you say in this room will remain here.”

“Thank you, Rung.” Optimus took a deep in-vent. “This may… shock and disgust you, but I require advice for how to proceed.”

“My audials are open and my vocalizer shut. Speak as you will.” Rung turned off his recording device.

Optimus folded his servos on the desk. “This last week, you are aware that Megatron captured Mirage, Bumblebee, and Jazz, holding them prisoner at a secret location?”

“I am. It was a very stressful time.” 

Optimus responded. “You recall that it was I who “discovered” the location?”

“I do. I believe it was after you were taking a drive into the mountains.” Rung adjusted his optical enhancer. 

“Yes.” Optimus laced his digits and unlaced them, fidgeting. “Well, I met Starscream flying in the mountains. He was alone in the air and I- well, we were desperate for information. He was flying close to the edges and cliffs and there was a rock formation that I could hide behind and wait in ambush…”

 

Optimus crouched behind the formation, tensing and waiting for the passing of jet engines, roaring through the ravine. It was a risky maneuver he had planned. It could kill them both, but they needed to find their stealth team before something horrible happened to the three mechs.

Starscream rushed towards Optimus’s spot and he threw himself out onto the jet. Starscream let out a curse, transforming as Optimus grabbed onto his wings and dragged them both down to the ground. They slid down the mountain side and landed on a boulder. Optimus’s grip was broken momentarily and Starscream reeled to his feet, screeching angrily.

Optimus tackled the Seeker Commander before he could try and fly away. They rolled about on the dirt, giving and taking blows, until Optimus pinned the jet on his wings. “Where are my Autobot prisoners?”

Starscream sniffed. “As if I would tell you anything!” He kicked out at the Prime’s knee and nearly broke loose.

Optimus embraced the Seeker close and they wrestled. Suddenly, Optimus became aware that he was heating up and his spike was beginning to pressurize. Starscream was running hot as well and his struggles were growing more wild and aimless, like a last desperate attempt to break loose. “Where are my Autobots?” Optimus demanded of the Seeker.

Starscream gasped his answer. “Go frag yourself!” One servo, claws fully extended, swiped across Optimus’s battlemask.

Optimus growled and pinned down Starscream’s servos. “Where are my men?”

Starscream hissed and rattled his wings as much as he could against the ground. A knee came out of nowhere and gave Optimus a blow to the crotchplates. Starscream dragged his thigh across the codpiece, applying delicious and frustrating pressure at the same time.

While cursing his frame, Optimus tried to both twitch away from Starscream and hold him fast at the same time. The result only served to further distress his situation and he whined suddenly. 

The look on Starscream’s faceplates was one of mixed incredulity and smug satisfaction. “So, even the great Prime himself is not immune to my charms?”

Optimus growled. “Starscream-“

The Seeker was laughing. He hated that. Why did Starscream always have to laugh at him like that when he was trying to reach the Seeker?

Starscream writhed to the side and accidentally pressed himself flush to Optimus’s crotchplate, catching the manual release with his thigh transformation seam and opening it. 

Once his spike was free, it seemed inevitable. Between Starscream’s struggles becoming more and more provocative and the open panels, there was a point of no return and both barreled past it.

Optimus threw Starscream against a rock and laid down over him, holding his servos over his helm and opening his battlemask to press a fierce kiss against his lipplates. Starscream gave a final struggle that somehow ended with both knee joints hooked over Optimus’s shoulders and from then… everything else was history.

When it was over, a deep sense of guilt set into Optimus’s spark. He and Starscream were locked together, the Seeker’s claws dug into his shoulder kibble. The Decepticon second in command was folded in half with his legs still locked over Optimus and their helms were resting together. It was a parody of a tender, intimate embrace, made more horrifying by the fact that they were still locked together. Optimus offlined his optics, unable to face what he had done any longer.

Starscream was still trembling in overload and he removed his claws from Optimus’s shoulders with exaggerated care. They came to the sides of the Prime’s helm and caressed his aerials. Optimus felt air on his lipplates as the Seeker moved impossibly closer and murmured. “Megatron has built a new base beneath what the humans call Saint Helena. Your spy team is held there. You can get in through a cavern on the Eastern side.” For a moment, Optimus thought Starscream would kiss him again, but the Seeker pushed back on his helm. “Let me up.”

Optimus hurried to comply as the Seeker stretched himself up and drew his dignity back around himself like a cloak, closing his panel and stepping away. After a moment to regain his bearings, he transformed and took off, shooting upwards into the sun.

Optimus wanted to call out to him, to apologize, but he couldn’t find the words. How did one apologize for such an egregious crime? He got to his pedes and closed his mask, making himself presentable. He had the information. He could save his men. His own problems, his own guilt, would wait.

With that in processor, he transformed and rolled out.

“…and the rest you know already.” Optimus made a helpless gesture before clasping his servos together again. “Rung, I don’t know what to do. I’ve… I’ve done something that I would court-martial any soldier for. Possibly drum them out of the ranks, depending upon the severity.”

“And yet, if you try to bring yourself up on charges, the Autobots will fall apart. I see.” Rung nodded, pressing his recording thumb to his lipplates.

“That and…” Optimus gripped his helm. “They would let me off, if I tried to arrange a trial. Some excuse would be made, character witnesses brought forwards. Meanwhile, I would have betrayed everything I stand for. There would be a hundred new challenges. It would set a precedent I can’t risk.”

“Desire for punishment is common in these situations, Optimus.” Rung comforted him. “And you feel that you won’t receive what you need from your soldiers.”

“No, and at the same time, I don’t know what else to do. I am considering resigning, leaving the faction. I have to show that my actions were wrong.” Optimus replied, rubbing his mask. 

Rung was silent for a long moment. “Why not ask Starscream? He is supposedly the wounded party in this situation. Seek him out and ask him what he would have you do to recompense your action. After all, he’s the one you really need to apologize to, to receive absolution.”

Optimus nodded. “That’s a good idea, Rung. I’ll try and get him alone again, this time… this time without fighting.”

Rung adjusted his optical enhancer. “I am glad to be of service.”

 

Optimus found his opportunity near the original spot where he had seen Starscream on one of his solo flights. By now, he had realized that the Seeker made a habit of them, taking two or three at least per week and sometimes as many as five. This time, he gathered his courage, and flagged the Seeker down.

Starscream hovered in the air for a long moment before slowly approaching. “What do you want?” He crossed his arms, regarding Prime.

“To talk to you… and to apologize.” Optimus responded, sitting down a boulder to show that he wasn’t going to attack.

“Apologize? To me?” Starscream gave him a look. “For what?”

Optimus quietly explained what had happened and what he had confessed to Rung, though he was surprised he had to and saddened at the same time. Had the Seeker been assaulted so many times that he could no longer remember each separate incident?

By the end, Starscream’s expression was unreadable. “So, am I to understand that you wish to make it up to me?” He put a sway into his hips and approached. “Take responsibility and repair any damages?”

Optimus fixed him with an odd look. “…Yes?”

“Indeed. Well, I can think of ways to do that.” Starscream straddled him and found the catch on his battlemask, popping it open. The Seeker gave him a lascivious smile and kissed the convoy deeply.

Optimus was so surprised he didn’t react for a long moment before pushing the Seeker back. “Starscream, what is this?”

Starscream shrugged. “Interfacing, I would hope.”

“But- But…?”

“You’ve been carrying an unnecessary burden of guilt, Optimus. I enjoyed that encounter and I went willingly. If I hadn’t been, you’d have known.” Starscream’s scarlet optics flashed dangerously, reminding Optimus that this was no weak soldier he held.

“I see…” Optimus replied. “And you want a repeat performance?”

“Of course. It was good.” Starscream smirked. “Unless you don’t think you could handle me.”

“Oh, I could handle you any time, any where.”

“Prove it.” Starscream pressed another kiss to his lipplates. “Prove it!”

Optimus was willing and able to oblige.

 

He returned to the base in a much better mood. Rung greeted him. “What did he say?” The psychiatrist questioned.

“We worked it out.” Optimus smirked behind his mask. 

“I see.” Rung took note of a white paint transfer on Optimus’s armor and nodded.


End file.
